


Underneath the Tree

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are deep in the forest on a hunt, but not just any average hunt. This one is for the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Astrophilla  
> Beta'd by sunshinewinchesters
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, established Castiel/Dean
> 
>  
> 
> **The seventh installation of our Destiel Advent Calendar!**

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked with furrowed brows, climbing out of the car behind Dean and glancing around the forest in confusion. 

“To get a Christmas tree!” Dean grinned, rubbing his gloved hands together in excitement. “I’ve never done this before, but I’ve seen it in movies and stuff. Should be pretty easy, just find one we like, cut it down, and stick it on top of the car.” 

Castiel smiled at him, trench coat billowing in the bitter wind. “Okay. Is there any criteria?”

“Well yeah, we’re not just looking for any old tree, it’s our first proper Christmas!” he beamed, pulling the ropes out from the trunk that would secure their tree to Baby’s roof. “This one’s gotta be perfect.” 

“I see,” Castiel nodded, following behind him as he weaved his way into the forest. “I’ll happily help you search.” 

“Awesome,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ hand in his and pulling him along. The angel quickly caught up, footsteps falling in time with his own. 

When he glanced over, the angel had snowflakes stuck in his eyelashes, and it made Dean’s heart melt in his damned chest. God, this year was gonna be so awesome.

“Dean?” Cas asked, coming to stop. 

“Yeah, buddy?” 

“I found one over there that I find rather admirable,” he said, pointing to the runtiest little tree Dean had ever seen in his life.

“Admirable, huh?” he laughed. “And why’s that?” 

Castiel assessed the little tree from afar before unwinding his hand from Dean’s and stepping forward to run his finger along a small, scraggly branch. “Despite being seeded in the shadow of many, much larger and far grander trees, this one has managed to survive, and even thrive. It’s an impressive feat of determination in the face of adversary.”

Dean rolled his eyes, suppressing a smirk. “Sorry, Charlie Brown, but that ain’t the perfect tree. It’s lopsided, the trunk’s too short. You couldn’t get any presents under that thing, and the branches will break if we put decorations on.”

Castiel hummed, tilting his head as he observed the shortfalls Dean had pointed out. “I see. You’re going to have to be a little more specific on what constitutes a perfect tree.” 

“Well, it’s gotta be symmetrical for a start. Nice and even on both sides, an even triangular shape of longer branches at the bottom to short ones at the top. It’s gotta be a pretty shade of green, too, this one’s all brown. No bent or broken branches. Only the best for our bunker Christmas,” he smiled. 

“I think I know what you mean,” Castiel nodded. “I’ll carry on looking.” 

“Alright, don’t wander off too far,” Dean called out behind him as Castiel meandered further into the trees, heading off to look himself. 

There were some pretty nice ones that caught his eye as he pushed his way through the firs, but nothing particularly struck him as downright _awesome_. Maybe Sammy had been right about skipping out on authenticity and just getting a nice store-bought tree, but he refused to admit it. They were gonna find their perfect tree the way God intended it, out in the wilderness. 

There was a heavy bump behind him, and Dean lifted his head at the sound. “Cas? You okay?” 

“I think I found the perfect tree,” the angel said, having appeared in the clearing behind him. 

Dean turned, eyes bulging out of his head. “Holy shit.” 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, lowering the tree he carried around like it was nothing, despite the fact that the thing was over twenty feet tall. “I was sad to uproot it, but I cultivated the growth of others in its place for sustainability.”

“No, that’s, uh,” Dean blinked as Castiel stood the monstrous thing on it’s trunk. He couldn’t help but let out a low whistle. It was fucking enormous, but the needles were a beautiful rich clover green, the branches perfectly symmetrical and shaping a faultless, rounded pyramid. The thing even had a strong, straight branch at its crown, ideal for a heavy tree topper. Well, Dean thought it did, but it was kinda hard to see from that far away. “I guess it is pretty perfect. Where the hell did you find it?”

“Norway,” Castiel said, as if he was just letting Dean know he’d been on a milk run or something equally banal. 

Dean spluttered out a laugh. “Norway, right. How are we gonna get that thing home? You’re not putting it on top of Baby.”

“I’ll carry it, of course,” Castiel said, disappearing into thin air, tree and all. 

Dean shook his head, unable to stifle his pleased grin as he gathered up the ropes and headed back for the car. He couldn’t quite rid himself of the smile the whole drive back, tapping his hands on the wheel in time to the 24-hour Christmas radio station he’d “accidentally” tuned into, cheerily whistling along. 

He had his family, he had his home, and he was finally gonna get his perfect Christmas. So sue him for being a little sappy.

When he finally made his way back to the bunker, Dean jumped from the car and eagerly jogged from the garage to the stairs, excited to start on the tree. Maybe they were gonna need a few more fairy lights, but they could make it work, and it was gonna be great. He made to the entrance’s large mezzanine level before he ran into Cas.

“You get it in okay?” he asked, peering around him. 

“Well, it’s a little tall, but I think I made it work,” Castiel said, coming to stand beside Dean. “And the upper level will be convenient for decorating the top half.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he burst into laughter. “Cas, it’s folded over.”

“It fills the space well,” Castiel said, and that just set Dean off all over again. 

“God, I love you,” he grinned, pulling the angel into his side as they both surveyed the absolutely enormous tree, it’s tip bent against the high, vaulted ceiling. “This is the perfect tree.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Castiel said contentedly, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You did good,” Dean said, letting out a low chuckle as he pressed his lips to Cas’ messy, still-damp hair. “Sam’s gonna lose his shit when he sees this.”


End file.
